User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44: Ryu vs Daniel LarRusso (The Karate Kid)
Cast Ryu/ Evil Ryu: Mike Diva, and Xin Wuku (stunt double) Ken: Nice Peter Daniel LaRusso: Zach Sherwin Dre Parker: Bentely Green Mr. Kesuke Myagi: Epic Lloyd (body acting), and Epic Lloyd and Ryan Higa (voice) Cameo: Akuma: Mike Diva Dan: Dante Cindamore Location: Ryu/ Ken: Rooftop Stage (noon) Evil Ryu: Rooftop Stage (night) Daniel LaRusso/ Dre Parker: Mr. Myagis garden Daniel LaRusso and Mr. Myagi: Master of Ceramonies arena Battle: Epic Rap Battles OF Angemon 44!!! Ryu vs Daniel LaRusso Begin Ryu: The awnser lies in the heart of battle Reason # 1 why capcoms king will heard you like cattle In an actual fight i will conquer you, in a lyrical match theres no stoping me dude with famous games, and 2 movies fans pick me over you The world warrior has returned, with hot yoga burns Your girlfriend left you in your second movie? Well thats gota hurt Im a rising dragon, with the heart of a tiger im taking you down LaRusso, cause im a real street fighter Daniel laruso: Well your first strike was clearlry salty Once you go against danny, you will end up faulty King of the 80s, no way you can step to me Bring your little blond girlfriend, cause you cant get Chun Li Ehh.. Ryu whats with your little ribbon, a sign of your girly flow bro Aint no preasure, im not gonna lose to this karate hobo Ryu: Times up... you should run away man, you cant step to me cause (beat changes) Evil Ryu: Violence is who i am!! Come on motherfucker lets see what you got A killing moon has risen, so i will leave you to rot Im the king of fighters, a mortal survivor, a wondering warrior I will leave you hurt like the time your girl left you on the floor!!! in this battle im the Alpha and the omega, so it looks like i won then You cant compare to the satsuino hado, so prepare to cry and taste my Shoryuken !!!! ( Daniel gets knocked out, then Dre arrives to continue the battle) Dre Parker: Lets crank this up to 2010 This is the end, this time you wont recive help from Ken my flow is unchained, and i will leave you messed and bent Taste my psycholicious flow, and you will be wasted with the time i've spent Im a skater, your just haters, in this battle youve met your maker man Im so dope that i was trained by Jackie Chan!! Ken: Ryu!!! Calm down lets tag out Ryu: Ok, you ready Ken: Born ready Ken: Hah here comes the second impact, leaving you dead in your tracks im your masters cause your skill is wack, and your reboot was crap dont try to get jiggy with me Dre, cause you aint certainly a Dr. sorry and LaRusso I can take you down, so youl'l have to call Myagi (beat stops) Mr. Myagi: Daniel San, Dre San Dainel: Mr. Myagi!!! Dre: Wait who ? Mr. Myagi: Step back, i will take down this man ! Daniel and Dre: Yes Sensi Ken: Shit, i didnt think that they would take it so literally (Beat begins) Mr. Myagi: From Okonowa, its the man called Myagi I inspired generations and Ken i will drink you like saki My moment of truth has arrived, and I wont take this lightly It looks like Mr. Myagi just slayed you delightly. Ryu: Im back old man you thought that you can best us ! Ken: Dan your a steriyotipical teenager, and no one can test us! Our flow is so strong, so swift, wax on out of here Myagi Ryu: We will beat you so bad that youl need an IV Ken: We've had enough of you karate wannababies Ryu: Hadoken!!!!!!! Ken: There will be no round 3 ( background switches to arena) Dan: This is your final hour, and were dropping the rap bombs Mr. Myagi: no way you can step to us, and i just heard the bell go dong Mr. Myagi: Taste our wise flow so full of young rythum man Dre: Your whole story is based of star wars, so you should calm down man Dan: We are the victors Mr. Myagi !!! It looks like your about to cry All: We won this battle so lets celebrate with a Daniel and Mr. Myagi: Bonzai!!! Who Won Whos Next You Decide Epic " keyahhhhh" Rap Battles of Angemon 44 Category:Blog posts